


自我消遣

by Riiver_J



Category: B1A4, Mamamoo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riiver_J/pseuds/Riiver_J
Relationships: Lee Junghwan|Sandeul/Moonbyul|Moon Byulyi
Kudos: 9





	自我消遣

“啊又要延迟到家吗…”  
深夜接到李灿多的电话，本来说是今晚到家，结果又被拉去参加一个会议，要明天晚上才能回来。一周的出差本来就让她够难熬的了，想着就快要见到他了才能稍稍好过一点。结果又接到这通电话，听着他充满抱歉的声音又对他发不起脾气。  
“那好吧，晚上早点睡，晚安。”  
挂了电话又是一阵止不住的怨气，被他惯出来的每晚抱着他睡觉的习惯连着一星期得不到满足，一个人待在双人床上空空荡荡。  
想念每天都在腐蚀着她的耐心，还有些不太方便明说的…生理需求。  
文星伊抓着被子气闷了好一会儿，随手扯过陪了她一星期的李灿多的西装外套盖在脸上，熟悉的气味让她好过了一点。  
本来今晚想着他会回来，自己还特意打扮了一番。  
绑带的蕾丝白色长袜，瞒着他偷偷买的情趣内衣，还有特意烫卷的长发。  
文星伊坐起身来，穿上李灿多的西装外套再重新躺下。这样让她有一种被他抱在怀里的浅淡感觉，怎么说也让她好受了一点。  
他的气味盈满了周遭，文星伊抓了抓袖口，双手不受控制地覆上了胸前滚圆的两只小白兔。带有他的气味的抚摸让她渐渐起了感觉，胸前的红豆也渐渐挺立起来。  
“嗯…啊…”  
呻吟从嘴中漏出，文星伊本想要住嘴唇，可想想家里除了她什么人也没有，便也打消了抑制自己的想法。  
右手顺着身体的线条慢慢滑向下方，大腿早已开始难耐地相互摩擦，潮水沾上了内侧。她犹豫了一下，还是把手伸进了窄窄的布料里。  
触及那片湿润之地的时候身体明显地颤抖了一下，文星伊试探着用手指向里探索，刚进去一点却又触电一样抽出了手指。  
没有接触过的炙热内壁让她不由自主地兴奋了起来，缓了一小会儿就又开始了第二次的探索。先是食指慢慢插入了甬道，外套的袖口时不时擦过敏感的大腿内侧，这让文星伊有种是李灿多在慢慢做着前戏的错觉。  
“哈啊…多…”她紧闭着眼，手指不断深入，“再深一点…多啊…”  
阴唇被分开的空隙越来越大，文星伊微微屈起手指，有些锋利的指甲边缘在花穴深处轻轻刮蹭，一阵强烈的快感瞬间而至。文星伊顿了顿，试着把中指也塞进被蜜液充满的甬道。  
“哈…多啊…嗯…还不够…”文星伊的脸上浮现出一丝潮红，蜜液一波接一波地涌来，“多…啊哈…就是这样…嗯啊…”  
西装袖口开始出现大片的水渍，文星伊的身体随着手指的抽插而小幅度地摇摆着，唾液顺着张开的嘴而流出些许。她夹紧了双腿，还是不足够的快感促使她伸进了第三根手指。  
“嗯嗯…哈啊…好棒…”她的手指卖力地抽插着，带出更多的琼浆玉液，“多啊…哈…就是这样…哈啊…嗯…用力…”  
胸口的软肉也剧烈地摆动起来，文星伊挺起腰，迎合着一次又一次的撞击。  
“哈…啊…就是那里…”  
指尖终于触及那块粗糙之地，文星伊简直快要被快感折磨得疯掉。  
“嗯啊…多…老公…哈…”感觉到快要推上顶峰，嘴中的荤话也越来越肆无忌惮，“来…哈啊…用力点…嗯啊…”  
手指和甬道间的缝隙被洪水填满，巨大的快感席卷了全身。文星伊的手指有些恋恋不舍地在高潮中退出，腿间的空虚却越发强烈。  
“嗯…”  
文星伊犹疑着，探身打开床头柜，拿出了那个买来不久却一直没有用过的玩具套装。  
“…啊这个……”  
布满凹凸纹路的震动棒不由自主地被握在手中，文星伊感觉着它的大小，有些不敢进行下一步的动作。  
体内空虚的感觉越发强烈，阴唇一次又一次不是本意地缩紧。文星伊用手把硬棒固定在床上，想要试着做下去。  
“啊…呜嗯…”  
没有找对姿势导致一开始就进入地不顺利，文星伊猛的弹起，坐到一边开始回忆平常做时都是如何进入的。  
棒头上已经沾了许多蜜液，文星伊慢慢躺下，试着用他们最常用的姿势把硬棒塞入空虚。  
“哈啊…嗯…太大了…多啊…”   
粗大的设计让她从刚开始就快感与痛感并存，一星期没有被扩张过的花穴此刻还不太适应大型异物的进入。文星伊紧握着硬棒的后端，手上已经滴得满是花蜜。  
“嗯啊…多…慢一点…”  
手上的速度却在加快，想要更早一点被贯穿的欲望侵蚀了她最后的理智。花壁紧紧吸附附着粗糙的表面，才只进入一半文星伊却已经有些迷乱了。  
“哈啊…多…好大…”  
本就软成水的身子这下真的没有力气了，文星伊停下了往里插送的动作，手指不经意间触到身边圆圆的东西。  
有两颗蛋一样的玩具，上面还分别绑着一颗细线。  
文星伊看过这种东西的使用方法，却不确定它是不是真的会有哪样的快感。腿间还夹着进入一半的硬棒，她跪在床上，颤着手小心翼翼地把跳蛋绑上了胸前的小红豆，一边一个。  
下体不受控制地缩紧，胸前忽然多出的重量也让她浑身颤抖。不知何时触碰到了跳蛋的开关，玩具拉扯着胸前的软肉剧烈颤抖起来。  
“哈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
疯狂的快感让她失声尖叫，整个人跪趴在床上，下身的蜜液因为臀部的翘起而流到腰腹，甚至滑到了胸间深深的沟壑里。  
跪着后退了几步，硬棒的末端靠在了床头的靠板上。文星伊不断扭动着身子，硬棒也缓慢插入了甬道深处。  
“嗯…嗯啊…老公…插我…哈…太大了…不要…嗯啊…再玩…那里了…”  
跳蛋让胸前的粉意蔓延开来，拉扯着两只白兔四处跳脱。硬棒终于尽数没入了花穴，直直顶着最深处的软肉，只剩下连着的细线还露在外面。  
“哈…多啊…插我…嗯啊…求你…操哭我…哈…插进去…嗯…哈啊…操哭你的…小贱种…”  
雪白挺圆的臀部紧贴着靠板摩擦顶撞似乎还想深一点，再深一点。  
硬棒末端的开关终于在一次又一次的顶撞中被按下，硬棒在她体内迅速震动起来。文星伊夹紧了双腿，在汹涌的颤栗中被送上了极乐。  
“啊啊啊——”  
“哈…不要了…老公…太大了…嗯…啊…对…插我…操肿它…”  
洞口的小红豆被挤压在一旁，顺着硬棒震动的幅度越发肿胀起来。高潮后涌出的潮水被塞得满满的硬棒堵在花穴之内，混杂着液体的硬棒仍旧在震动，碎了她所有的自尊和理智。  
“嗯啊…哈…再快一点…操我…哈啊…李征桓…求你…插爆它…哈…嗯…”  
硬棒的顶端紧贴着那块粗糙的地界震动，文星伊把自己的臀部高高翘起，嘴里喊着毫无掩饰的荤话。几乎灭顶的快感把她送上了又一次顶峰。  
她颤抖着手，摸索着关掉了震动棒的模式。  
“…星啊。”  
站在门口许久却没有被她发现的人敲了敲门，示意她转过头来。  
文星伊看到李灿多站在门口的时候只觉得大脑一片空白，随后想要拿被子遮住床上的不堪情景却好像只能是在欲盖弥彰。  
“你什么时候回来的？！”  
该不会…都看见了吧…  
“本来是想给你一个惊喜的…”李灿多看着她半露不露的身体，还有刚才她高声浪叫喊着他名字的一幕就没法冷静，“但是…？”  
文星伊简直不知道该怎么和他正常交流了，直到李灿多走过来把她搂进怀里亲上她嘴唇的时候还是羞耻万分，连反应过来都是几分钟后的事。  
“虽然对不起留你一个人在家这么久…”李灿多拿过她刚刚取出来的震动棒，亲上她肩颈处，“…但是小野猫这么饥渴吗？”  
震动棒上满是她泄出的蜜液，在灯光下亮晶晶的，还不时往下滴着。  
“你别说了…啊！！”  
才刚刚被扩张的阴唇又被扯住，李灿多抓着她的手向下探，把她抱上自己的大腿坐好，偏头在她耳边吐着热气。  
“…小朋友。”他带着她的手指缓缓探入，另一只手还在她身上不断煽风点火，“乖一点，我来教你怎么自慰。”  
温暖的大掌刚好包裹住她的手指，李灿多摸见她一手的黏腻就隐隐约约猜到了几分更早些时候的场景有多么香艳，“…小朋友这么聪明？…无师自通哦。”  
“哈啊…李灿多…不要…”  
她羞红了脸，被李灿多的手指所侵犯的同时还要自己感受潮水的涌来更让她羞耻。  
“不要吗？”李灿多捉住她的另一根手指，哄着慢慢塞入自己的和她的，“可是你还在发大水…”  
四根手指的进入已经有饱胀感了，但李灿多似乎还不死心，深入的同时捉住了她的无名指。  
“不…不要…”文星伊仰头靠在他肩上，上身和下身的风景都能让他一览无余，“真的…不可以了…哈…多啊…嗯啊…不能…再塞了…”  
李灿多低头去舔舐她的锁骨，不费力气地就将她的第三根手指伸入了温暖的花穴内。他自己的无名指在花穴外轻轻挠转，顺着花液流出的反方向突然直直挺入。  
“啊！！”  
洞口拥挤的感觉让文星伊失声尖叫，然而李灿多带着她的手慢慢向里探寻，熟练的指腹一路挠刮着内壁。文星伊仰着头喘息，羞耻覆盖了整个大脑却又忍不住去挺腰迎合。  
“小朋友要主动一点…”李灿多空闲的手从下而上摸上她的腰，指尖划过臀沟让她禁不住颤抖，挺腰的动作也随之更加明显。  
“想叫就要叫出来…”李灿多托着她的腰，嘴里哄她的话又开始灌入她耳朵，“想要什么一定要乖乖说出来…是我诚实的小朋友才好…”  
“哈啊…太多了…”文星伊眼角红红，生理泪水一颗接一颗地往下掉，“塞不下了…嗯…啊…哈啊…”  
嘴上还是拒绝着，身体却不由得想要再深一点。李灿多咬住她的耳垂，手指惩罚性地用力了起来，“都叫你不许撒谎了…小坏蛋。”  
节奏忽然地加快让文星伊猝不及防被撞得迷乱，指尖是不是触到那块特殊地带让她煎熬不已，不禁挺身想要更加深刻的交合。  
“哈…我错了…呜…嗯啊…对…就是这样…哈啊…插我…”  
李灿多带着她的手进进出出，在一声高过一声的浪叫里把她推上高潮。  
李灿多感觉文星伊是真的累了，把她放在床上后起身，“我先去洗澡了。”  
文星伊看着他离开的背影，突然有点害怕。  
“那个…”  
“怎么了？”  
李灿多回头来看她，等着她下床慢慢走到自己旁边。  
“…我也要去洗澡的，”文星伊咽了下口水，不知道他会不会因为自己的自慰而生气，“可以一起吗？”  
李灿多摸摸她的头，“你去浴室等着吧，我去拿衣服。”  
打开淋浴头之后，满间浴室都是氤氲的热气。文星伊脱掉只有上半身的情趣内衣，再脱下袜子的时候才发现自己的花液已经流得满身都是了。  
李灿多抱着干净的衣物进来，在外间放好才踏进里间一步就和准备看一眼他来没来的文星伊撞了个满怀。  
虽然自己还穿着衣服，但是刚从坚硬状态恢复正常的肉棒隔着布料又和蜜液摩擦，小帐篷自然而然地撑起来。  
倒是文星伊没注意到，只是说了句对不起之后转身去试水温。李灿多脱掉碍事的衣物，走到她后面将她搂住。  
文星伊被他忽然的拥抱吓了一跳，随后就迅速感受到紧贴着臀部的坚硬肉棒滚烫不已，刚刚停下水流的花穴又复归决堤。  
“多啊…唔…”  
才刚刚转过身去又被亲了个措手不及，滚烫的性器擦上穴口后还在小幅度地来回摩擦。文星伊双腿紧了紧，蜜液不受控制地流下更多。  
“…还要吗？”李灿多抱着她，声音沙哑，“要是折腾太久不想做的话就算了…我自己解决也行。”  
文星伊一只手环着他的腰，另一只手却向下伸去，堪堪摸索见粗大的肉棒前端，引导着它进入温暖的甬道。  
李灿多把她转了个身，文星伊抓住墙边的栏杆，上半身弯下来，用臀部的翘起尽力去迎合他的进入。  
“嗯…哈啊…”  
李灿多顺着顺滑的花穴直入最深处，毫不费力地找准了她最敏感的位置。淋浴头洒下的水流也不断冲击着他们的交合之处，溅起点点情欲。  
“嗯啊…老公…快一点…”  
李灿多扶着她丰满的臀部，每一次的抽插都是剧烈的撞击。她胸前的软肉不住地摇摆，声音被快感所支配，让人更加兴奋的浪话更是一声接着一声。  
“老公…嗯…哈啊…好大…”  
“呜…插那里…嗯啊…操我…哈…”  
敏感点被重复冲击着，文星伊全身颤栗着到达高潮，随之夹紧的花穴也逼得李灿多缴械投降。  
“…抱一下。”  
文星伊快要软成一滩水，被他搂进怀里的时候嘟嘟囔囔。李灿多抱着她清理好，关掉淋浴头之后还得帮她擦干水换好睡衣。  
“以后不要出这么久的差了。”  
她整个人挂在他身上，一点力气也没有。  
“好，以后早点回来。”  
李灿多抱着她去客房，把她塞进被窝里之后自己也躺了进去。  
文星伊张口刚想问为什么不去主卧，才又想起那张被自己弄得一片狼藉的床，于是只好迅速道了声“晚安”就闭上眼，心里想着大不了脸不要就不要了。  
李灿多给她掖好被角，想着挑个好日子请年假，带他的小朋友出门一趟。  
不过目前最要紧的，应该是想想怎么哄好第二天起床死要面子的老婆大人。


End file.
